Wavern's Depression
by Alpha Breeze Bahamut
Summary: Wavern has been grieving of Drago's death after Naga killed him. And Arceus has see her crying and came for her to comfort Wavern and they mated to soothe her greiving soul. And Realized as she is never alone as Drago is living inside of Wavern's heart and soul as she is never alone! Warning! This contain lemon! R&R please. Thank you. :)


**Hello. Im writing a story of Wavern. She will be a narrator of this story. Please enjoy. This is based from the firdt season of bakugan battle brawler of season one. Arceus will be in this story as well. Only two characters tho. Will Arceus soothe Wavern's pain? Or no? Oh. This Story will be rated M for lemon as well. Hurt and comfort then romance.** **Arceus M (Alpha Pokemon) X Wavern F (Bakugan)**

This is not fair! Why Drago?! He does not deserve death! Never! My love has been killed! Grrrr!!! I will never forgive Naga! NEVER!

I am busy crying my eyes out due of grief! Im laying in bed crying heavily. With my wings covering my body and my tail around my neck. I sat up as im sitting on my bed with my head down, busy weeping with full of tears on my eyes and dried stained tears on my cheeks.

I sniffles and look up as im sensing someone and gasped in shocked as i felt a strong aura. It feels like...godly aura to me. I stops weeping as im feeling curious to see whats going on while im looking around. I became scared as feel the aura gotten stronger. I assumed of someone is coming to me? Or what was it then?

I then gasped. I saw a brilliant golden light as sheilding my eyes with my wings to prevent from being blind and the golden light fades away.

After i remove from my eyes and i gasped in shocked. What i saw someone of whom i do not know who it was as i stared into this creature.

As im looking at it. It as white furs, long mane just jutting away from it head, four pointed hooves, face is like a mask, green eyes and red pupils, ears pointed upward, round abdomen, tail is like a deer, golden part of metal on it head, two flaps like feature on it neck, long neck is fairly long, have golden part of metal on its hooves, and also has golden cross wheel around it abdomen as well with four green jewels on part of it wheels as well. Also for part of it body has grey underbelly to it round chest plus it face is also grey with two lines on it part of eyes and cheeks, from under it eyes, it aslo have two small green circles under its eyes and a pointed chin as well.

Ugh. That what i saw with my own eyes of mine. I sighs as looking at it nervously and gasps as i heard it spoke to me.

(There is no need to feel fear my dear.) It said gently as walking to me, it voice it filled it wisdom of deep voice. (I meant no harm dear one. It is pains me to see you crying with filled of grief. It takes me back from my past. I have lost my dear Damos when he has passed away.) It sighs as closing it eyes as it made his red pupils disappeared as lowering it head slowly.

(If you must know. I am indeed lonely Alpha Pokemon. I, Arceus is very lonely and sad indeed. I truly need a company as I wish to stay with you dear one.) Arceus's voice cracked as it spoke softly.

His words made me weeps again as closing my eyes while placing my paw over my mouth. Crying. I did not noticed as it has walk up to me and nuzzles my face, on my right cheek. I blushes softly as it nuzzles me. I smell something as im smelling a musk. A male musk? Wait. This Arceus is a male?

I look at him as he keep nuzzling me and move away, look into my eyes and i saw a blush as well. It made something burns slightly in my lower regions. "O-Oh..." I groans softly and Arceus noticed it and smirked.

(Dear one.) He spoke softly as looking into my red eyes. I blushes harder and backed away a bit as looking down. And i felt something licks my head and look up again with stunned eyes. I saw his mouth is open! It is open from his lower of horizontal lines, lower part that connect to his small green circles under his eyes! Oh my bakugan.

I moans as keep staring his mouth and he smirked as i felt something is pushing me down on my back with my paws on my chest as it was heaving up and down as im breathing. I begin to shuddering a bit as Arceus walk onto me and felt something again as he remove my paws from my chest to a ground. And suddenly, i feel being held of my own body as im binded, he must be using his powers to hold me down with his golden shackles of aura around my legs and arms, my legs is wide apart as my arms is face opposite way of left and right. My arms is straight without bending my elbows.

I begin to whimper as im scared of what he plans to do with me. (Calm your self dear one, or should i say Wavern.) I gasps as he knew me.) "W-who are you?" I whimper.

(I am Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon, i am a creator of my worlds and galaxy. I am God of all Pokemon.) After he finish speaking, he licks my face, my left cheek. I moans softly as i felt a pleasure on my face and his warm breath, brushing my two line cheek. I closed my eyes as he keep licking my left cheek. It sending pleasure on my mainly left side of my body. "Ooooh." I moans in pleasure, pants softly.

Arceus begin to lick my neck of my own left side. I cried out in even more pleasure. He suckles my neck as he is giving me a hicky, moaning in pleasure. Arceus kiss my cheek, my muzzle and my nose. I blushed as he kissing my face. He then licks my lips as I moans softly. I suddenly kisses him and he moans softly and kisses me back, he deepen a kiss and i did the same way as well. I felt my arms is freed and i cups his face with my paws, rubbing his little circles with my claw.

Arceus move away but i refused to stops as i hold his head still. I begin to feel wet and he sensed it as he sniffs the smell and more strongly, he pulls away as looking into my own eyes as a silvia string connects our mouth, Arceus kisses me again. I rubs his neck softly as he moans while he shudder a bit. I pulls away from kiss and licks his neck on his left side and he moans as lifting his head back a bit then i felt something pokes my lower regions!

It was his dick as i look down to myself and blushes, his erection is poking my slit. I mewled a bit as feeling a bit pleasure from down below as i place my arms on my chest again. But Arceus remove my arms again from my own chest and place my arms on the by my sides. Arceus begin to kiss my neck as going down to my chest, belly and my lower regions! I was moaning with each kisses as it touches my sensitive body of mine. He licks my slit and my clit! "Ah!" I moans with my eyes is half closed and mouth half opens, he binded my arms again as walking back again and licks my neck tenderly as moans softly then he nips my neck, begin to enter me as we begin mate.

I groans in a bit pain, but im not a virgin as i never was. Never have been. My body begin to shuddering from his dick still entering me, he nips my neck even more as trying to calm me down a bit. I shudder as he hit my womb and moans lustly. His round chest is rubbing my own chest as i blushed. Remove his fangs from my neck and licks it softly and tenderly. Arceus begin to thrust me.

I moans a bit as he lay his head on next to mine, panting a bit. His thrusting increased as im feeling his dick poking my womb as i grunts with each hit. Im making an "Uh" sounds in each time he pokes my womb as he is still thrusting me. Im in pure encasy of organism as my eyes rolls back to my head, i felt him licks my side of my left head and kisses my side of my own neck as he pants heavily, his warm breath is sending me pleasure on my main side of my face to my lower regions.

Arceus moans lustly and loudly as he lift his head up as he keep humping me then he lowers his head on my left side of my head, his speeding of thrusting is intense of pure pleasure. I now moaning helplessly as my body is melting with pure bliss of pleasure, my eyes rolls back even more as my body is shuddering helplessly, my climax is increasing as im breathing hard and whimpering.

I sensed Arceus is getting close as he murring, his golden cross wheel is glowing gold of aura. (Grrraaaaggghhhh!!! Im about to cum! Fuck yes! Fuck fuck fuuuuccckkkk!!!!) He cumming in my womb and i screamed as i climaxed helplessly. "Ahaa haa haaaa!!" I whimper and pants. I dimly felt myself being freed from him holding me. But i couldn't move as I'm out of strength, keep panting still. I felt him lickd my neck again as he is indeed panting as well.

Arceus kept his dick in me as it has been knotted in me as it stuck in me. I managed to hugs Arcues as i pulls him on me as im allowing him to rest on me, he keep panting. (Dear me. It is incredible indeed. I have never felt this pleasure for a long time in ages.) Arceus murred and pants heavily. I rubs his neck and back as my eyes is closed, even my mouth, my breathing is normal. Well almost. I kiss his head and licks his pointed left ear as it quiver from touch. He moans softly as i assumed his ears is sensitive to be touch.

I finally spoke softly. "I must thank you for making me happy but im still upset of my mate has been killed by Naga." I cried as my voice cracked. Arceus lift his head and look at me as he listens to me. "I do not know of what we can do then." I sniffles and he licks my lips and i kisses him. 'Forgive me Drago. If your watching me.' I spoke in my thought to Drago.

'I do not blame you my white angel.' I gasps and tears up as i have heard my love.' Drago.' I whispers softly. Arceus heard me and Drago as his ears twitches.

"You knew?" I asked nervously. (Indeed i have dear one. I have told him for Drago to understand your feelings. I can sensed that you still love him and always. I did even ask for me to mate you as it may soothe your greiving soul. However, if you wish. I'll be your mate for Drago as replacement.)

'Wavern. Take Arceus as your new mate. But my love for you have never left me and never will. I still love you as always no matter what my white angel. Always.' Drago said in my thought.

I weeps with my paws over my mouth as im crying happily. Arceus nuzzles me as trying to comfort me. 'I-I'll accept him as my new mate Drago.'

'Thank you Wavern. I still love you no matter love. I will live inside your soul from now on Wavern.' I sensed Drago smiled and I smiled happily as well. 'Thank you honey.' I thanks Drago as sniffling. Then i felt his presence is gone as he smiled in thought.

"Arceus." I look at him as he has been waiting for me as looking at me patiently.

(Yes?) He asked softly.

"I'll be your new mate dear."

He gasps and tears up as pinning his ears back and kisses me and i kisses him back as hugging him warmly and caring.

I am now finally happy now with Arceus with me and Drago living in my soul. Im no longer alone, i feel free from misery. Arceus and I are in love as we keep kissing with our eyes closed, my arms wraps around his neck underneath his long mane as Arceus is still on me.

This is it everyone. Im happy to be with you, never give up as someone give hope. Believe young ones. I am Wavern, the white bakugan and the white ones.

Peace~!


End file.
